Comenzar de nuevo
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Voltron ya no es necesario en el universo, la paz parece reinar, ahora es momento de que otra historia comience, una un poco más... romántica. Allura ha de reencontrarse con Lotor y arreglar todo lo que vivieron en el pasado; Lance tendrá que ver lo que tiene frente a él, quien siempre estuvo ahí, quien siempre lo amó... [Klance/Lotura]


**Comenzar de nuevo: (1)**

* * *

Despertó.

Estaba recostada en el césped de un gran campo. A su alrededor, mas no debajo de ella, existían cientos de flores rosadas, aquellas flores alteanas que Coleen hubo cultivado una vez para ella; aquellas que le hacían recordar a su planeta; aquellas que le hacían recordar a su padre; aquellas que la hacían recordar a Lance.

Quiso tomar una, pero el pensar en arrancarla torturaba un poco su corazón. Pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse de pie y averiguar dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Pudo pararse sin dificultad.

Estaba usando el vestido de princesa alteana que portaba cuando conoció a los paladines, ¿por qué usaba eso?; su cabello estaba suelto, ¿no lo tenía atado?; tocó su frente al sentir un poco de frialdad allí, traía puesta su tiara, ¿no la había dejado en la tierra? Bueno, en la otra vida, de hecho.

¿La otra vida?, ¿esto era la vida después de la muerte?

— No hay nada que temer, princesa— Trató de confortarle una voz familiar—. Aquí uno luce y viste con aquello que le brindó la mayor dicha en su vida. Yo, por ejemplo— Allura volteó a verlo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—, uso la ropa que usaba cuando aceptaste mis sentimientos, porque los momentos a tu lado fueron lo que más amé.

Ella retrocedió, ligeramente asustada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí— tocó el costado de su pierna, esperando un bayard que claramente no estaba allí—, Lotor?

— Por favor, princesa— Él retrocedió también, y levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro, haciéndole notar que no pretendía agredirla—, no voy a dañarte. No hay nada qué temer.

— ¿En dónde estoy?, ¿por qué estás aquí?

— Estás en la vida después de la muerte, aquí uno puede reencontrarse con quienes se le adelantaron, y podrás apreciar los paisajes y entornos que más amaste o anhelaste. Estoy aquí porque, a pesar de que no conocí Altea, ten por seguro que la amé tanto como tú; y porque mi amor a Altea solo puede ser igualado a mi amor por ti, princesa.

— Lotor, no…

— Soy consciente de mis actos, y también he venido por ello.

Se hincó en sus rodillas e inclinó su cabeza ante ella. Ella no pudo hacer más que quedarse observando.

— Vengo a rogarte que me disculpes, Allura— Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a rodar a través de su mejilla—. Quisiera que comprendieras que fue el poder de la quintaescencia el que me hizo realizar mis actos, que la ira que te hace sentir es lo que predomina sobre todo, y que no es así como debió suceder, en lo absoluto— Se mantuvo en la misma posición—. Por supuesto que, si no deseas perdonarme, lo entenderé.

— Yo quisiera saber antes, Lotor, qué pensabas al cosechar alteanos por su quintaescencia— No sonaba enojada del todo, más bien un poco decepcionada.

— No pensaba—Volteó a verla—. Me he enterado a últimas fechas que mi madre estuvo en el campo de quintaescencia, en aquella grieta de Daivazal cuando yo estaba en su vientre. Probablemente esa exposición tuvo como resultado mi dependencia a la misma y mi deseo por obtenerla a como diera lugar.

Ella estaba dudosa, no sabía si podía o no confiar en él. Quería hacerlo, en verdad, pero le resultaba en extremo difícil; era su pueblo, sus raíces, lo que le impedían confiar en él por completo.

— También sé, de buena fuente, que has entendido mi propósito de preservar la vida, y que fue con ello que lograste convencer a mi madre de protegerla también.

Tenía razón. Una parte de ella aún confiaba en Lotor, en sus acciones y se atrevía a justificarlas.

— Allura, antes de perecer en el campo de quintaescencia, lo único que me mantuvo con vida era tu recuerdo, y ahora, lo que me motivaba y aún motiva era esperar tu regreso. ¡Y no lo tomes a mal!, yo preferiría que vivieras una próspera vida, pero ahora que estás aquí no hay qué me enriquezca más.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, no pudo evitar recordar lo que sus sentimientos por Lotor fueron, y lo que siguen siendo. Esos sentimientos estuvieron allí todo el tiempo, y de no ser por lo que sentía por Lance…

— Te perdono, Lotor.

Él se levantó y tomó las manos de Allura entre las suyas.

— Entiendo que conservas sentimientos por el paladín del león rojo, y lo respeto. No tienes por qué olvidar lo que sentiste, y mucho menos olvidarlo a él. Debes atesorar lo que sientes por él, pero dejarlo ir.

Allura pensó que él debería tomar su propio consejo, pero no lo dijo, sobre todo porque tenía razón. No era en absoluto lo mismo. Lotor había estado esperándola, para estar con ella, y compartir su vida después de la muerte, ahora que había entrado en razón. A Lance, por otro lado, le esperaba una próspera y larga vida en la Tierra, en Altea, o en donde quiera que fuera.

— Y entenderás que no puedo amarte— Soltó sus manos, en un movimiento lento—, al menos no ahora.

Él asintió y le dedicó una pequeña, pero dolida, sonrisa.

Añadió, por último: Esperaré.

* * *

 _Estoy muy feliz con el final que tuvo voltron, y creo que fue la mejor manera en que pudo terminar, me hizo imaginar la historia después de eso, y es lo que quiero plasmar aquí. ¡Que lo disfruten!_


End file.
